Drama at Elmore High School
by poshpurple99
Summary: A new start. A new school. Everything seems fine for Darwin... Gumball- Not so much. They meet Penny and some other characters during this series...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** story and… nm I guess here it is.. (I DO watch the show btw.) ^.^**

* =thoughts

~ =new scene

-Gumball's pof-

A new school. New people. New life. Well, it _sounds _exciting when you say it like that, but this 'New Life' wasn't so fantastic…I guess we'll start from Day 1:Day before starting Elmore High School…

We had just arrived at the big blue house which will now be our home. The 1st thing I noticed was not the patio, or the grumpy neighbour next door, but was a girl from our neighbourhood. She had bouncy shoulder length brown curls and a cute brown blazer with a short chocolate-coloured mini-skirt with toffee coloured DMs. ..Wow. Darwin (my red haired excited brother/BFFL) saw me staring as we unloaded the moving van truck.

"Oooo Gumball!" He said, nudging me.

"What?!" I asked, blushing.

"You liiikkeee her!"

"No I don't.."

"Yes you doooo!"

"NO I DON'T DARWIN!" I stupidly shouted, as she walked past. She stared for a few seconds smiling, then walked our way.

*Oh gosh, oh gosh. What do I say? Hi, I'm Gumball and you are pretty? NO IDIOT!* I thought.

"Hi there guys. What are you names?" She whispered, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Gumb-" I was cut off.

"Hey there! I'm Darwin and I like orange. Nice to meet you! Wait.. Are those DMs? Awesome!" They wander off, blabbering on.

*DARWIN, YOU MEANIE! SHE WAS MINE!* I tried to catch up with them, and get a word in.

"Hey guy- Hel- Darwi-?"

"Gumball Watterson! Come and help and stop bothering Darwin and his new friend!" shouts my mum. I just hear them giggle together and I fill up with jealously. *Darwin you-"

"GUMBALL. NOW MISTER. COME HELP WITH THE BOXES!"

"Ugh, coming Mum." I turn away and I can almost feel Darwin's mocking look directed to me.

-Darwin's pof-

I met this girl, Penny. She sooooo cute and she whispers so softly! We had just met and we were talking about DM's and Gumball was trying to interrupt our conversation, when Mum called him to help with the boxes (Poor guy ;3.) *Haha Gumball* I laughed in my head. I looked back at him as he dragged his feet onto the patio. I glared evily. Anyway- Penny was sooo beautiful and we talked for hours! I finally got home and slipped on a baggy t-shirt and took off my shorts, slid into my bed. I knew Gumball was awake. An awkward silence lingered in the room.

"gumball.." I whispered.

"What Darwin? What is it?"

"I'm sorr-"

"If it's about what happened earlier, I don't want to know."

"Well.. Her name is Penny. She lives 4 doors down. Just thought you'd like to know about her Gumball."

"Gee, thanks Darwin, but you could of let me investigate efficiently when she was actually there and I had a chance to talk to her.?!" He raised his voice. Silence.

"Sorry, mate."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm not interested anyway."

**-END- Stay tuned because next chapter is school! Yay not. Please give me tips about this so I will know how to carry on the series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey **** I've decided a time table – once a week. If I'm enjoying the series than maybe a little more. PLEASE leave me tips. It really helps ;) Chapter 2…. Here we go! Enjoy!**

-Darwins pof-

I woke up to the sound of Mum calling me from downstairs-

"DARWIN! DARWIN! GET UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! GUMBALLS ALREADY READY! GET UP!"

"Ughhh! Coming!" I sleepily moaned. I looked over at the alarm clock- 8:00?! School started at 8:35! I jumped up and hit my head. "OW!" As I rubbed my head, I started to fall asleep again….. As my arm feel off my knee, I woke up and quickly got out of bed. I threw on a orange T-shirt and dark jeans- I looked in the mirror. I was a lot taller and skinnier than Gumball, and I have dark floppy hair when Gumball has frizzy blonde hair. We were always different. When I got downstairs, Mum, Dad, Anais where at the table having toast and egg. Well, dad had a little more than just that.

As I sat down, Gumball glared at me. I pecked at my toast and told Gumball we had to go.

"Sure DAD." He hissed. I sarcastically laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Lets go." I grabbed his arm.

"Bye guys. See you later."

"Yeah bye." Gumball whispered.

-Gumballs pof-

When we arrived at school, Penny was at the gate, waving. *Yes! This was my chance to talk to her.* I waved back, to realise she was waving to someone else… *Ugh idiot!* Darwin laughed at me. "Shut up Gumball!" I turned back over to Penny. She was so pretty, and way WAY out of my league. Hey, at least I could try? I marched over to her and her friend with short fair hair and a white dress.

"Yeah, so he was li-" she was saying.

"Hey Penny! What a coincidence!"

"Oh hi Gumball." We stood in silence awkwardly.

"Oh Gumball, this is my friend, Carrie." I shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, Carrie."

"Hi, yeah it is." She wasn't really my type. Just then the bell rang. Before I could ask, Darwin strode up and asked Penny if she would like to walk to class with him.

"Sure Darwin." She blushed. I was left with Carrie.

"Wanna walk to class?" She asked.

"Uhh…" I looked at her emo hair style, her short dress and leggings and her white shoes.

"Umm… No thanks. I'll be fine." She looked disappointed. I started walking before she could make me feel guilty any longer.

-Carries pof-

Dear diary,

Today, I met this CUTE guy. He was in a blue top and shorts. He looked soo cute! He did turn me down when I asked if he wanted to walk to class with me, though. Never mind, I'll ask him tomorrow. No biggy!

-Penny's pof-

Dear diary,

Today, I saw the guy I like. I can't get over him! Soon, I'll ask him out. Well, we'll see what tomorrow brings.

-**END- Ooo what will happen next week? Thanks for reading, bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Wow, chapter 3 already :O In this chapter, a special character is introduced-Lexboss's OC. Her name is Lexy and she's the twin of Gumball. Thanks Lexboss for letting me use her. I found it hard to introduce her bc she's twins with Gumball, but I hope you can follow. Also, someone said "how can Carrie shake hands with Gumball?". The reason is, I'm sort of writing these characters as people… not like the animals in the program, so yeah ok bye **

-Gumballs's pov-

I had a lie in today because it's Saturday. This week was so exhausting, with Darwin and all. I climb out of bed and wash quick and throw on some clothes. I walk out my room and bump into Darwin's twin sister- Lexy.

"Hey Gumball. I just got back from Granny Jojo's. I don't know why you hate her after that kiss, it was only a kiss. She's nice really."

"Ok… well what are you doing today.? Wanna go to the park?"

"Nah, I'm meeting up with Carrie at the video game store."

"Oh, ok. Cya then." And I run downstairs to the kitchen and eat breakfast. About 5 minutes later I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I exclaim. I open the door to Carrie standing there in a white vest top, a white mini skirt and her emo hair tied up in a high ponytail with her fringe loose. Wow. This girl isn't my type but- wow.

"H-hey Carrie."

"Hey Gumball." She blushes.

"Carrie! Hey!" Says Lexy, running down the stairs.

"Bye guys." She says, before slamming the door, leaving me there, stunned.

-Darwin's pov-

I start walking to the grocery store, when I see Penny. I walk up to her…

"Hey Penny."

"Oh-Hey Darwin." She giggles.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Do you… wanna go out sometime?"

"Oh." She blushes uncontrollably. "Yes, I'd love to. Here's my number."

"Ok well I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye Darwin!" I shouts. *Nailed it* I stupidly think to myself.

-Gumballs pov-

I go outside to play football (Well try, I just keep falling over.) when I see Penny. She looks EXTRA pretty today and that gives me confidence.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hi Gumball." She moans, like I was annoying her.

"Well, do you wanna go grab a sandwich or somethin?" I ask, trying to act cool.

"I can't."

"Awww why?!" I whine, like a 2 year old.

"Because… Darwin has asked me already. Bye Gumball." She turns and walks away.

"…Darwin? **DARWIN?!" I am so angry. **I run inside, past Carrie, past Mum and Dad, nearly crying. I burst into tears when I reach my room.

-Carries pov-

Me and Lexy walk to the video game store, and as we walk we chat.

"Tobias is so cute when I see him running. Don't you think so Carrie?"

"Yeah, he's ok." I answer.

"Who _do _you like, Carrie?" she asks.

"Well…"

"Be honest."

"Uhhh… Don't be angry but…**Gumball.**

"**GUMBALL?!"** she stops suddenly.

"GUMBALL?" She repeats again.

"Uhh yes Lexy."

"HOW COULD YOU?" I run to her house to grab my stuff. *Stupid Carrie* I thought. I get my bag, but Gumball runs in, crying. He runs into his room and slams the door. I curiously follow him.

"Gumball? You ok?" I hear crying. I turn the door knob and walk in. I sit next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Penny rejected me."

"Huh?"

"I asked her out, but Darwin got there before me."

*He asked PENNY out?! This is my chance to impress him.* I thought.

"Gumball… I like you. Like, really like you." He looks up.

"Huh?" Just then, I kiss him, watching him. After a few seconds of staring back at me, he closes his eyes and hugs me.

-Gumball's pov-

After I ran in, a fell on my bed and cried. Carrie walks in, and sits with me. I tell her and she admits she likes me.

"Huh?" I ask, but she kisses me. I'm shocked, but happy. There was something about her and I thought she wasn't my type, but, she's really nice. Maybe even better than Penny. We stare and as I finish thinking, I close my eyes and hug her. She smiles. Yep, better than Penny.

**-END-**

**Hope you enjoyed, cya next week bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So embarrassed I uploaded Adventure Time instead so sorry! Anyway, on to the story… :D**

-Gumballs pov-

Carrie had to go home afterwards-I really didn't want her to. I lay awake thinking about her. I don't feel at all mad at Darwin now, I'm glad for him. It would've been nice to go out with Penny though. Darwin still doesn't know I know about it, but he will find out eventually…

While eating breakfast, there's a knock. I'm as quick as lighting to open it, and it's…! It's.. Penny. *Sigh*

"Yes Penny?" I ask.

"I'm here for Darwin?"

"Sure, one sec." I respond. "DARWIN! GET DOWN HERE!" (Ok, maybe I lied a _little _about not being mad at Darwin.)

"Coming Gumball." he rushes downstairs. "Oh hey babe!" He says to Penny. *BABE?...

BABE?* they kiss for a while. *Oh… my…gosh.*

"Ok, that's enough you." Penny laughs and she walk off, with Darwin's arm around her. I slam the door closed.

"Mum?! Are you going to let them kiss like that?"

"Yes honey."

"Whhhyyy!?"

"It's good Darwin is making friends." You have got to be kidding me.

There's another knock.

"DARWIN. DON'T THINK YOUR GOING TO MAKE OUT IN OUR ROO-"

"Oh… Hey Carrie."

"Hey Gumball. Everything ok?"

Yeah yeah." She kisses my cheek.

"Lets go upstairs, Carrie."

"Sure."

We sit and talk about everything really-school, family, friends.

"Oh wow, it's late. I have to go. Bye Gumball!" We kiss again, and she leaves. *I like her lots.*

-Darwin's pov-

Me and Penny go to the park and I ask her about previous boyfriends, and she's only had one other one. I thought she would have had a lot more… She asks me and I give her a list…

Chloe

Sally

Holly

Rebecca

Juliet

Emma

Jessica

Kylie

Rose

And a few more, I can't remember. I needed to be honest right?...right?!

"You are kidding."

"Nope." I answer.

"Darwin.."

"Yeah?"

"You're a JERK!" she shouts.

"What, why?! She stands up and looks down at me.

"All those girlfriends? How is that meant to reassure me? You could have been more subtle! I really liked you Darwin! But- but Gumball is a lot nicer! How DARE you!" and she storms off. I'm left in the park with everybody staring.

-Gumballs pov-

I lean against my bed, dreaming of Carrie when Penny storms in.

"Gumball! Darwin was a mistake! I like you ok?! I'm sorry!" she says.

"Well... I…" I'm so shocked. "You turned me down!" I shout.

"I know- I was wrong!" she admits and sits down beside me. "Kiss me Gumball. Now." She demands.

"Well… I don't know.." What about Carrie? I really liked Penny, but Carrie is better! Before I can think this through, she launches herself at me, kissing me firmly. I sink into it, and we kiss for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Gumball, I'm back. I forgot my bag-"Carrie intrudes, and stops suddenly.

"Carrie!" I pull away from Penny and she wipes her mouth. "It's not what it looks like Carrie!"

"No… you're wrong. I WAS WRONG! I HATE YOU GUMBALL!" she shouts and leaves. Carrie…I'm sorry.

**-END-**

**Wow, what an ending. This makes up for the mistake, hopefully. Remember to review! Bye! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry you missed out for the past 2 weeks. I was on holiday ): Sorry, it's a short one this week. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

-Gumballs pov-

School carries on for a couple of days, and all I can think of is Carrie. I was so stupid! Every now and then I see Penny and she looks away. I hope she feels guilty. Well, the relationship I have with Darwin is terrible. He did tell me what happened at the park-poor him. He probably figured out what happened by now with Penny at our house. I sort of feel sorry for him; he was just being honest to Penny. I some times see Carrie on the way home, but she kind of looks at me, with pity and anger. I'm so stupid…

-Carries pov-

I still like Gumball! I've known Penny for ages-she would have manipulated him into it. She can be VERY convincing… But why did she do it?

I think all the way back, trying to find something, but instead, I come across the memory of Lexy and I, when I told her I like Gumball. I felt so bad. Maybe… maybe I could go and apologize to both of them. Would Gumball want to see me though? Of course he would! Wouldn't he?...

I go to their house and Gumball is playing outside.

"…Hey Gumball." He looks up and looks so happy.

"Carrie! Hey! I'm so sorry about the other day! It was Penny, I promise! I-"

I peck him on the cheek. "I know, Gumball." I blush.

-Gumballs pov-

I love Carrie. I love her so much!

"Carrie… Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Like now?"

"Yeah…. Like now."

"Sure Gumball!"

-Penny's pov-

I hate Darwin. I hate him so much!

How can he do that? I think about this while walking down the school hall, on my way to Math class. Ugh, Math.

**-END-**

**Sorry it was short, I was so busy it was hard to fit it in. This chapter is mainly sorting stuff out if you know what I mean. Thanks anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. It has been months, and I am sorry, to those are still following. I got bored, and since my stories aren't ****that ****big of a 'hit', I figured it didn't matter. But recently, a review from Nov 1****st**** (only just saw it aha) said '**_**please tell me how and when did you did this... please continue it I love it' **_**from a guest account, so sadly I couldn't respond but I figured, why not start again? It will take me a while to get back into the story, but it should be easy enough. Thank you so much. This chapter has the '**_**B**_**' word and 'slut' in it…Just let you know. Now, into the story…**

-Gumball's pov-

"Thanks for taking me to the movies, Gumball. It was great..." Said Carrie, watching me.

"No problem, Carrie." I said "Does…that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes Gumball, you are forgiven." She laughs so cutely, I have to refrain from kissing her right there and then.

We eventually arrive at her house, and I kiss her goodbye.

"Goodbye Carrie. Thank you." I whisper. Carrie hugs me tight, and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Gumball." She pauses. "I love you." I smile softly.

"I love you too, Carrie." As she rushes inside. I am so happy, I could scream! I do wonder how Darwin is getting on…

-Penny's pov-

Today, I put on my favourite outfit: Tight brown skirt and a white vest with a denim jacket. Today, I will impress Tobias. YES, I KNOW I'VE JUST BROKEN UP WITH DARWIN, BUT I'M ALLOWED A SECOND CHANCE AT LOVE, RIGHT?

I arrive at school and there is Tobias, by the school gates. I sigh. He's so fit! …and kind, yeah…

"Hey Tobias!" I grin, and pull my vest down a little.

"Hey Penny." He looks at me, up and down. "Call me Toby, ok?"

I nod obediently. "Yes Toby."

"Good girl." He winks. "Come sit with us at lunch."

I nod a second time. "Yes." He grins again, and starts walking away… I panic.

"Bye then, Toby!" He turns back.

"Bye babe" And continues to laugh with his mates.

I find a bench and slump down. Gosh, when did I turn into a slut? Toby doesn't- I mean, Tobias doesn't even care about me. I bet he has girls falling for him everywhere he goes. Everything is going wrong. I rest my head in my hands. I need someone…Someone real that actually cares.

Lunch comes around, and I find Tobias and squeeze next to him. As I do, a whole bunch of girls stare at me, I stick my tongue out. They are just jealous. Right? Everyone always is when good things happen to other people… right?

I am busy thinking when this happens…

Tobias puts his arm round my waist.

"Hey Penny babe, how many guys do you fancy right now?" He grins, his friends laughing too.

*Is he calling me a slut?*

Just then, Darwin walks past, staring at Toby. I smirk and Darwin and he walks away, seeming hurt. What am I doing?

I flash the flirtiest, cheesiest grin and answer…

"I only have eyes for you, Toby babe." And I play with his collar, teasing him as he holds me tight. All his friends burst out laughing and Tobias shushes them as I stare at them too. He turns to me.

"Good." He gets more serious. "We wouldn't want anyone else, would we?" And stares at me.

"No, Toby." I furiously shake my head. And he kisses my cheek and tells me to go to class. As I'm walking I bump into a group of girls.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shout at them. They hold my arms tight and push me into the girls locker rooms.

"Are you the girl flirting with Tobias?"

"His name is Toby! And we aren't flirting, we are basically together." I snap back.

One girl shakes her head.

"We need to tell you about Tobias. It's very important."

I pull away. "You are just jealous of us! Everyone is!" I shout back. I push away and run to class.

-Darwin's pov-

As I walk into the school hall with my lunch, there is Tobias with his arm around Penny's waist, teasing her, showing off to his mates. I stare at the way he is holding her. Penny glances at me, and this time, she is full with confidence and smirks at me. Bitch.

I found another table with the big headed nerds, and try and fit into their convocation about geeky and tech related language. _Hey, I'm desperate?_

But then, I see the most beautiful girl from across the room. A bright, colourful, exciting girl. She looks….amazing. I've been abducted by her beauty, I'm

in a trance…I have to go over and say hi…

Wait? What am I doing? I look like such a weirdo!

But my feet keep moving…closer and closer…It's too late!

"Hi, I'm Darwin." I say and she looks up, and pushes her multicoloured bangs out the way…

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She smiles the whitest smile at me.

**Thanks for reading, I made it a long one, to welcome back the series and I really got into this chapter. Leave reviews and good ideas about scenarios that could happen, Gracie **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya, welcome back to Drama at Elmore. It has been over a week since the last chapter and when I decided to carry on. Sorry, this one may be short. I don't have a lot of time because I have started back at school **** Enjoy anyways **

**-**Darwin's pov-

I am so awkward. I just stood there, with my mouth wide open… she is even more beautiful close up.

…'Hello? Darwin?' She asks.

'Huh? Oh, hey' I say again. I cringe just reading this. I'm so dumb. Her friends laugh at me, and giggle but she stays straight faced.

'What class have you got next, Darwin?' She asks. I mumble something like Math and she says she has too. We end up having the same class!

'Want to walk with me?'

'Sure' I say. She smiles sweetly and we stroll off together.

As we are walking, I see Penny get pulled into the locker rooms. I should help her, but it's not my business. Instead, I talk to Rachel. We get along well.

-Penny's pov-

I couldn't stop thinking about what those girls said. Toby can't be that bad, can he?

Just as I was wondering about this, my phone beeped. '_**Text from ' Toby3'**_

I opened it, asking myself why on earth Toby was texting me:

'_**Hey Penny babe, my bro's are coming to my house tonight…want to come?'**_

'_**Ps, wear your brown skirt + vest ;)'**_

I blush just reading it. I then question myself whether I should go…I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Just a harmless get-together! I'm sure _loads _of others are going.

-2 hours later-

I'm on my way to the party. I look up and see Toby's door. I text my "friend" (some girl – she's popular, so why not?)

'_**Hey Lucy – you going to Toby's party?'**_

She responds instantly:

'…_**no? No one else has been invited –everybody would have known…'**_

I stop, stunned. Thoughts race through my head. My heart beats faster. **"**_**No one else has been invited"**_

What does she mean? …

It happened then.

I meant to turn back, I really did.

I meant to run, to go somewhere, anywhere!

…I was too slow.

-Hours later-

"Now, Penny - Lion King or Cinderella?" Toby asks me. I shrug and tell him to decide. We end up watching Lion King. We are half way through, when Toby puts his arm around me. I don't move. I stay sat on the sofa.

He then twirls my hair – I still stay sat, on the sofa. He suddenly leans in for a kiss and I push him away, disgusted.

"What is wrong with you?" I rhetorically ask him.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" I stare, in shock.

"Every girl fancies me… including you." He explains, nearly whispering in my ear.

I gasp quietly at his assumption. How dare he! He carries on, trying to grab me. I end up slapping him. He pins me down and I struggle with all my might.

I stop…I feel his hand caress my knee, up to my thigh.

I punch him then – at full pelt, at his nose.

I run. I run as fast as I can. Where am I going? It's night – little number of people around. I get weird stares, and slow down. Pulling my skirt down and my jacket tighter around myself. I find an enclosed area, by myself. I let the forceful tears rush down my cheeks.

Only one thing enters my thoughts…Gumball.

**I had no idea how to end this, aha. Hope you enjoyed, remember to review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, welcome back. I'm so sorry about me not regularly updating. I really try to, but it's so difficult. I am really confused about the relationships going on, so make sure to suggest things! I am trying to make it simpler, because a lot has gone on. Also, suggest how many words I should write in each chapter. I am currently writing 300-600. Is it enough? 300 too less? I am also trying to make them more exciting, too. Less plot filler. **

**Byee **

**-**Penny's pov-

I wake up, bleary eyed. I'm in my room…must have found my way back. I make my mind travel back to yesterday, hmm…

"…_**Gumball." **_

It occurred to me that I never apologised to him. Wow…I was such a brat. Back then, I never really cared. Well, I guess I still don't. I think about Gumball a lot, without realising it. Like, how he looked the first time I met him. Fluffy hair, baggy top and sneakers. I ask myself: 'What made me kiss him?' and… what made him kiss me back.

Was I just broken-hearted…Or was it something deeper than that…

Am I interested in Gumball?

-Darwin's pov-

Sunday comes around and Rachel tells me to come over… what shall I wear?

Rachel and I are sitting in her room. Next to each other, on her bed. _On her bed._

What is she doing?

I look up.

She's smiling at me…I try to make small talk.

"How was your Saturday?"

"Not bad." She carries on staring at me.

"Darwin?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you." She says, straight faced. "A lot"

…

"Huh?-"

She kisses me. She tastes of cherry lip balm and marshmallows. Sweet. I obviously kiss her back.

It feels likes hours that we just sit there, embracing each other. I like it a lot.

-Penny's pov-

After hours of persuading myself, I decide…

_I need to apologise._

I text him:

**P: 'Hi Gumball. We need to talk, meet at your house?'**

**G: 'Hi Penny…I'm busy at the moment. Sorry'**

**P: 'Please Gumball…it's important.'**

**G: 'Fine. Mine in 10 minutes. Be there.'**

I am slightly excited about apologising. What will he say? What will he do?

Wait – I am over thinking this. He has a girlfriend. Calm down Penny.

I arrive and Gumball leads me up to his room.

"I came to… apologise." I mutter "I was really horrible to you, rejecting you. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Gumball stares at me, wide eyed.

"Well, say something." I laugh. He laughs back.

"I…um…" He scratches the back of his neck "I accept your apology…but…I have a girlfriend"

"No, no!" I nervously laugh "I didn't mean it like that; I just came to say sorry. Nothing else! Not like kissing…or anything...haha…"

"Oh, ok"

"Yeah…bye then" I start to walk out. Gumball grabs my sleeve. I stop.

"Penny…" He leans in and hugs me. I smile into his shoulder. Tears fill my eyes, but I hold them back.

"Thank you Gumball"

**Ooo c: Thanks for reading, remember to review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Welcome back. It has been ages, and the story is now over 1 year old. I'm not going to give you excuses, but this chapter will be an exciting one ;) Enjoy…**

-Darwin's pov-

Me and Rachel are sitting across from each other in the diner.

"…So she was like "that's my dress!" but I said "you said I could borrow it!"" Rachel explains.

"Hmmm" I mumble

"You know what I mean, Darwin?"

"Mhmm.." I mumble a second time.

"DARWIN! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Huh?... Oh, yeah. You wore her dress without asking?"

"No! I DID ask!"

"Oh, Rachel, I'm sorry. I just dazed off'

She rolls her eyes. I lean over the table, put her wild rainbow hair behind her ear and brush her lips. I sit back down and she stares at her coffee, smiling. I laugh slightly…I love this girl so much. More than anyone in the whole world.

-Gumballs pov-

I lay on my bed, thinking about yesterday… Penny apologised! I can't believe it.

My phone buzzes – a text from Carrie.

**C: "Hey, you busy?"**

**G: "Nope, same as all ways"**

**C: "Well then, want to meet up?"**

I glance over at the clock: 9:40 AM.

**G: "Yeah sure! Meet you at the park at 10?"**

**C: "Yep! Don't be late. I need to talk to you."**

**G: "Of course."**

I hurriedly pick out my clothes: Washed out skinny jeans, plain white top and black converse. Next, I quickly shower and do my hair like I do everyday (Floppy, slightly more styled than it looks when I wake up). I get dressed, grab a breakfast bar and I'm out the door. As I'm walking past the diner I see Darwin and Rachel smiling at each other at a table. Damn, they look cute. I'm really glad Darwin moved on from Penny. I feel like we have slightly bonded a little, over our rejections from her… Speak of the devil! I see Penny walking my way.

"Hey Penny!" I wave. She ignores me and walks straight past. What's up with her?

-Penny's pov-

Why did I apologise to Gumball? It wasn't my fault… I only expressed my feelings and Carrie got in the way.

I saw him walking towards me, waving. I blanked him. I didn't do anything wrong, it's better if we ignore each other.

I'm lying on my bed, thinking. The clock reads 9PM.

I get up, put on a new outfit. Knee high black boots, a short leopard print skirt + a tight white vest. Completed with a black fitted blazer. I then make my way to the house. I get weird looks from adults, and even weirder looks from teenagers. I knock twice…

"Hey babe" Toby smirks. "You're back."

**I am proud of that ending, wow. Please review! Bye 3**


End file.
